geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Alba
Der Begriff Königreich Alba bezieht sich auf das Königreich von Schottland zwischen dem Tod von Donald II von Schottland (Domnall mac Causantin) 900 und dem von Alexander III von Schottland 1286, der direkt zu den Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskriegen führte. Ursprünge Die Ursprünge des Königreiches Alba wurden während dem Frühmittelalter entweder als mythologisches Ereignis oder als historischer Prozess angesehen. Mittelalterliche Version Im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte gab es unzählige Spekulationen über den Ursprung der Schotten, inklusive einiger sehr ausgefallener wie der von Walter Bower Schottischer Abt und Chronist seiner Ära. ca. 1385-1449 in seinem Scotichronicon Chronik aus dem 15. Jh., eher als legendärer Bericht zu betrachten. Fortsetzung der Chronica Gentis Scotorum von John of Fordun, beginnend mit der Gründung von Irland und dazu Schottland durch die ägyptische Prinzessin Scota mit Goidel Glas., in dem er behauptete, dass die Schotten eigentlich die Nachfahren eines Ägyptischen Pharaos seien, durch Prinzessin Scota, die nach einer Reise über Iberia und Irland nach Schottland kam. Die Ursprungslegenden in Schottland wurden von der Historia Regum Britanniae, dem Lebor Gabala Erenn Eine Sammlung von Gedichten und Prosa, die behauptet, eine Geschichte von Irland und der Iren seit der Schöpfung der Welt bis zum Mittelalter zu sein. und der Historia Brittonum beeinflusst. Deren Ursprünge wiederum ziehen sich aus Vergils Aeneis Die Geschichte des Trojaners Aeneas, der nach dem Trojanischen Krieg nach Italien auswandert und dort der Stammvater der Römer wird. - Aeneis und der Bibel, waren aber gleichermaßen ein Produkt mittelalterlicher Schotten. Im Life of St Cathroe of Metz berichtet der Autor vom mythologischen Ursprung des Volkes des Heiligen, den Gälen. Er berichtet, dass sie in der Umgebung von Cruachan Feli Eine Burg in Irland, auch Der Berg von Irland genannt. landeten. Von dort aus eroberten sie Irland nach einer Reihe von Schlachten mit den Pikten und fielen danach in Britannien ein. Sie eroberten Iona und andere Städte. Danach benannte ihr Kommandant, ein Spartaner namens Nel (Niall), das Land nach seiner ägyptischen Frau Scota. Dieses Geschichte ist deshalb so bedeutend, da sie auf 980 datiert wird und schottische Quellen besitzt. Tatsächlich ist der Heilige ein Schotte königlicher Abstammung. Seiner Biographie zufolge wurde er in Irland ausgebildet, ehe er nach Schottland zurückkehrte und in die Dienste von König Konstantine II von Schottland trat. Durch den König kam Cathroe an den Hof von Dyfnwal von Strathclyde, und von dort aus ins Wikinger-England und schließlich auf den Kontinent. Mittelalterliche schottische Stammbäume führen die Ursprünge der Schotten auf Fergus Mor mac Erc zurück, den legendären Gründer von Dal Riata. Im Duan Albanach Ein gälisches Gedicht, das im Lebor Bretnach gefunden wurde. Das Lebor Bretnach wiederum ist eine gälische Version der Historia Brittonum von Nennius. wird die Überlieferung verstärkt. Das Buch wurde während der Herrschaft von Malcolm III von Schottland geschrieben und berichtet von der Frühgeschichte der Pikten, bevor es die Eroberung der Pikten durch die Gaedhil feiert. Das Duan nennt die schottischen Gälen die Kinder von Conaire und führt ihre Vorfahren auf Fergus mac Erc zurück. Das Duan Eireannach führt diese Stammbäume weiter und zeigt die Vorgeschichte der Gälen von Scythia Region in Zentral-Eurasien - umfasst Zentralasien und Teile des östlichen Europas - und wurde von 11. Jh. v. Chr. bis zum 2. Jh. n. Chr. von den Skyten, einem Nomandenvolk, bewohnt. über Ägypten nach Irland. Diese mythischen Überlieferungen wurden noch in der frühen Moderne für wahr gehalten, sogar König James VI von Schottland führte seine Abstammung auf Fergus zurück. Goten gegen Gälen Diese Theorie wurde in einer Zeit großer kultureller und sprachlicher Differenzen gebildet, zur zeit der Anglo-Schottischen Union und der Jakobitenaufstände im 18. Jh. Die Theorie entstand im Spätmittelalter, als die germanisch-sprechenden Dies bezieht sich auf die Westgermanischen Sprachen, eine Untergruppe der germanischen Sprachen. Dazu gehören Englisch, Hochdeutsch, Niederländisch, Afrikaans, Niederdeutsch, Friesisch und Jiddisch. Untertanten der Schottischen Könige begannen, von sich selbst als Schotten zu denken und mit einer etnischen und kulturellen Trennung von Schotten und Gälen begannen. Auch die Reformation hatte großen Einfluss darauf. Die Schotten übernahmen die Vorurteile der Engländer gegenüber den irischen Gälen und wandten sie im Gegenzug auf die schottischen Gälen an. Die Goten gegen Gälen-Debatte drehte sich darum, welcher Teil Schottlands der wichtigste wäre, der germanische oder der keltische. Die Germanizisten, oder auch Gotizisten, versuchten die Gälen von der Schottischen Vergangenheit abzugrenzen. Ein extremes Beispiel war John Pinkerton, Schottischer Antiquar und Gelehrter, 1758-1826. Früher Befürworter der germanischen Rassenüberlegenheits-Theorie der leidenschaftlich der Ansicht war, dass die Bevölkerung und Sprache von Lowland-Schottland von einem gotischen Dialekt stammten, der von den Pikten gesprochen wurde. Er erfand sogar antike Geschichten, um seine fiktiven antiken Bevölkerung einen Hintergrund zu geben. Doch der Glaube an diese Theorie wurde im 19. Jh. zerstört, als William Forbes Skene und andere Historiker die Schottische Geschichte mit dem Blick moderner Gelehrter betrachteten. Dennoch hatte diese Theorie einen großen Einfluss auf das Verständnis der mittelalterlichen schottischen Geschichte. Sie erklärt beispielsweise, warum einige bekannte Historiker glauben, dass englisch während der Herrschaft von Malcolm III von Schottland die Sprache von Lowland-Schottland wurde, aufgrund des Einflusses seiner anglo-ungarischen Frau Hl. Margaret von Schottland, obwohl tatsächlich nichts dergleichen geschah. Gälische und Piktische Könige Es steht außer Frage, dass Piktenland gälische Könige hatte. Einer der Frühsten, vielleicht sogar der früheste, war Nechtan mac Derile, der Sohn eines gälischen Lords namens Dargart und der Piktenprinzessin Derile. Piktische Könige waren möglicherweise gälisch sprechende Poeten. Es gibt einen gälischen Trauergesang auf den piktischen König Bridei III mac Beli. Das Gedicht wird seinem Zeitgenossen Adomnan von Iona zugeschrieben. Es stammt aus dem späten 7. oder frühen 8. Jh. Ein weiteres Gedicht feiert den Sieg des gleichen Herrschers über die Northumbrier in der Schlacht von Dun Nechtain am 20. Mai 685. Im frühen 8. Jh. war der große König der Pikten Angus I mac Fergus, Eroberer von Dal Riata. Es ist möglich, wie einige Sprachforscher vermuten, dass Oengus und Fergus einfach gälische Versionen einheimischer piktischer Namen sind, Onuist und Urguist, die in einer Version der Piktischen Königslisten erscheinen. Von Fortriu zu Moray Der Historiker Alex Woolf hat kürzlich Tatsachen veröffentlicht, die das Königreich Fortriu nördlich der Grampian Mountains platzieren. Ursprünglich glaubte man, es hätte in der Umgebung von Strathearn gelegen, doch dies basierte auf einem Satz in einer Quelle, der besagt, die Männer von Fortriu hätten in einer Schlacht in Strathearn gekämpft. Dieser Grund überzeugt jedoch nicht, denn es gab zwei Strathearns, eines im Süden und eines im Norden, und natürlich musste einer der Gegner außerhalb seines eigenen Gebiets kämpfen. Im Gegensatz dazu macht es die Angelsächsische Chronik deutlich, dass Fortriu nördlich der Grampian Mountains (hier als Mounth) lag, in einem Gebiet, das vom Hl. Columba besucht wurde. Somit muss akzeptiert werden, dass das Kernland von Fortriu nördlich der Bergkette lag. Von Piktenland zu Alba Es bleibt die Möglichkeit, dass Alba einfach eine gälische Übersetzung des piktischen Namens für das Piktenland ist. Sowohl die Waliser als auch die Iren benutzen veraltete Begriffe für Britone, um die Pikten zu beschreiben. Es ist deshalb sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Pikten das ebenfalls taten, oder, wenn nicht, sie irgendwann damit begannen. Wenn letzteres der Fall ist, wäre das piktische Wort für das Piktenland entweder das gleiche wie ihr Wort für Britannien, oder ein veralteter Begriff. Alba war genau diese Art von Wort im Altirischen. Deshalb ist es wahrscheinlich, dass Alba einfach eine Gälische Übersetzung ist. Die Namensänderung wurde zum ersten mal zu Beginn des 10. Jh. bemerkt, nicht lange bevor Konstantine II von Schottland während dem Höhepunkt der Wikingerüberfälle die "piktische" Kirche zur Schottischen reformiert hat. Spätere Berichte, besonders die Chronik der Könige von Alba, Auch Scottish Chronicle. Sie umfasst die Zeit von Kenneth MacAlpin (✝ 858) bis zur Herrschaft von Kenneth II (regierte 971-995) erzählen uns, dass die Pikten einfach von König Kenneth mac Alpin erobert und ausgelöscht wurden. Dies ist die traditionelle Erklärung, die von vielen Historikern geglaubt wird. Das einzige jedoch, das wirklich sicher ist, ist, dass vor 900 das Cruithentuath (gälisch für Piktenland) und möglicherweise auch Fortriu, zum gälisch sprechenden Alba wurden. Geschichte Donald II und Constantine II König Donald II von Schottland war der erste Mann, der rí Alban genannt wurde, König von Alba, als er 900 n. Chr. in Dunnottar starb. Die Bezeichnung bedeutete hier, König von Caledonien und Schottland. All seine Vorgänger trugen noch den Titel König der Pikten oder König von Fortriu. Diese Neuerung in den gälischen Chroniken wurde oft als Hinweis auf die Geburt von Schottland genommen, doch es gibt nichts besonderes während der Regierung von Donald, das das bestätigen würde. Donald hatte den Spitznamen dásachtach, was einfach Verrückter bedeutet, oder - bezogen auf das altirische Gesetz - einen Mann, der keine Kontrolle über seine Funktionen hat und somit ohne legale Strafwürdigkeit ist. Der Grund war möglicherweise die Rastlosigkeit seiner Regierung, die von ständigen Kämpfen gegen die Wikinger gezeichnet war. Es ist möglich, dass er seine Unbeliebtheit dadurch erhielt, dass er die Rechte der Kirche verletzte, oder durch hohe Steuern, doch nichts davon ist sicher. Jedenfalls macht ihn sein sehr negativer Spitzname zu einem unwahrscheinlichen Gründer von Schottland. Donalds Nachfolger Konstantine II von Schottland (Caustantin mac Aeda) wird öfter als Schlüsselperson bei der Bildung von Alba angesehen. Er regierte beinahe ein halbes Jahrhundert lang und trug viele Schlachten aus. Als er die Schlacht von Brunanburh verlor, wurde er stark angezweifelt und zog sich als Mönch nach St. Andrews zurück. Dennoch ist die Prophezeiung von Berchán Ein recht langes historisches Gedicht aus dem Frühmittelalter. Es besteht aus zwei Teilen; der zweite Teil ist eine anonyme Prophezeiung, die zur Zeit des Todes von St. Patrick im 5. Jh gemacht wurde und das Leben von Columba, Aedan mac Gabrain und 24 schottischen Königen von Kenneth mac Alpin (✝ 858) bis Domnall Ban (✝ 1097) vorhersagt. voll des Lobes für den König, und der Respekt für ihn wird auch in anderen Quellen wiederholt. Es hatte schon zwei Jahrhunderte lang gälische Bischöfe in St. Andrews gegeben und gälische Kirchenmänner gehörten zu den ältesten Merkmalen des caledonischen Christentums. Die Reform könnte organisatorisch gewesen sein, oder eine Art von Auslöschung von gewissen unbekannten und vielleicht unbeliebten Hinterlassenschaften piktischer Kirchentraditionen. Dennoch ist es schwierig, die Wichtigkeit von Constantines Regierung vollständig zu erkennen. Von Malcolm I zu Malcolm II Die Zeitspanne zwischen der Thronbesteigung von Malcolm I von Schottland und Malcolm II von Schottland wurde von guten Beziehungen zu den Herrschern von Wessex geprägt, intensiver innerer dynastischer Uneinigkeiten und, dennoch, recht erfolgreicher Expansionspolitik. Einige Zeit nach der englischen Invasion von cumbra land (entweder Strathclyde oder Cumbria, vielleicht auch beides) durch König Edmund I von England 945 übergab der englische König die Provinz an König Malcolm I mit der Bedingung einer andauernden Allianz. Einige Zeit nach Beginn der Herrschaft von König Indulf (954-962) eroberten die Schotten die Festung oppidum Eden, höchstwahrscheinlich Edinburgh. Dies war die erste schottische Festung in Lothian. Die Schotten hatten möglicherweise seit Ende des 9. Jh. einige Autorität in Strathclyde, doch das Reich behielt seine eigenen Herrscher und es ist nicht klar, ob die Schotten immer stark genug waren, ihre Autorität auch durchzusetzen. Tatsächlich starb einer von Induls Nachfolgern, Cuilen, durch die Hände der Männer von Strachclyde, möglicherweise als er versuchte, seine Autorität durchzusetzen. Kenneth II von Schottland (971-95) begann seine Herrschaft mit einem Überfall auf Britannia (möglicherweise Strathclyde), vielleicht als frühen Versuch, dort die Kontrolle zu erlangen, und vielleicht auch als traditionelles gälisches crechríghe ("königliche Beute"), das Ritual, bei dem ein König die Nachfolge seiner Herrschaft sichert, indem er beim Amtseintritt einen Überfall auf den traditionellen Feind durchführt. Die Herrschaft von Malcolm I (942-954) markiert auch die ersten bekannten Feindseligkeiten zwischen dem schottischen Königreich und Moray, dem alten Kernland des piktischen Königreiches Fortriu. Die Chronik der Könige von Alba berichtet, dass König Malcolm "nach Moray ging und Ceallach erschlug". Sie erzählt uns außerdem, dass Malcolm von den Bewohnern von Moray getötet wurde. Dies ist das erste deutliche Zeichen der Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Cenel nGabrain und den Cenel Loairn, zwei verwandten Gruppen, die behaupten von verschiedenen Vorfahren von Erc mac Eochaid (+474) abzustammen. Während der Herrschaft von Macbeth von Schottland und seinem Nachfolger Lulach von Schottland regierten die in Moray beheimateten Cenel Loairn ganz Schottland. Die Herrschaft von Malcolm II von Schottland brachte die endgültige Angliederung dieser Gebiete. Das kritische Jahr war vielleicht 1018, als Malcolm II die Northumbrier in der Schlacht von Carham besiegte. Im gleichen Jahr starb König Owain Foel und überließ sein Reich seinem Lehnsherren Malcolm. Ein Treffen mit König Knut der Große von Dänemark und England, möglicherweise 1031 scheint diese Eroberungen weiter gesichert zu haben, obwohl die genaue Art der Schottischen Herrschaft über Lothian und die schottischen Grenzgebiete erst während der Eroberung und Angliederung dieser Provinz während der Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskriege geschah. Von Duncan I zu Alexander I Die Zeit zwischen der Thronbesteigung von Duncan I von Schottland (1034) und dem Tod von Alexander I von Schottland (1124) war die letzte, bevor die Normannen nach Schottland kamen. In mancher Hinsicht kündigte die Herrschaft von Malcolm III von Schottland die Veränderungen an, die während der Herrschaft der französisch sprechenden Könige David I von Schottland und William I von Schottland stattfanden, obwohl die Reaktion der Einheimischen auf die Art von Duncan II von Schottland's Thronbesteigung dies zum Teil wieder rückgängig machte. Duncan I's Herrschaft war ein militärischer Fehlschlag. Er wurde von den Engländern bei der Schlacht von Durham 1040 besiegt und danach gestürzt. Er war nur durch seine Mutter Bethoc mit den vorherigen Herrschern verwandt; sie war eine Tochter von Malcolm II von Schottland, der Crinan geheiratet hatte, die Laien-Äbtissin von Dunkelt. Duncan wurde von Macbeth von Schottland getötet, der zu dieser Zeit Mormaer of Moray war, und danach den Thron für sich beanspruchte. Nach Macbeths Nachfolger Lulach von Schottland, ein Mann aus Moray, waren alle Könige von Schottland Nachfahren von Duncan. Deshalb erinnert man sich oft positiv an die Herrschaft von Duncan, während Macbeth zum Bösewicht gemacht wurde. Schlussendlich verschaffte William Shakespeare ihnen unsterblichen Ruhm, indem er beide Männer in seinem Theaterstück Macbeth verewigte. Macbeths Herrschaft jedenfalls war erfolgreich genug, dass er sich so sicher fühlte, um auf eine Pilgerreise nach Rom zu gehen. Es war Malcolm III von Schottland, der den Spitznamen Canmore (Ceann Mor, Großer Anführer) erhielt, nicht sein Vater Duncan, da er mehr tat, um eine erfolgreiche Dynastie zu erschaffen, die Schottland in den nächsten zwei Jahrhunderten regierte. Ein Teil dieses Erfolges war die große Anzahl von Kindern, die er hatte. Durch zwei Ehen, zuerst mit der norwegischen Ingibiorg Finnsdottir und danach mit der englischen Prinzessin Margaret of Wessex hatte Malcolm möglicherweise ein Dutzend Kinder. Malcolm und - laut späteren Biographien - seine Frau führten die ersten Benediktinermönche in Schottland ein. Doch trotz seiner angelsächsischen Frau verbrachte Malcoln einen großen Teil seiner Regierung damit, Überfälle auf die Engländer durchzuführen, die zuvor bereits durch die Normannische Eroberung von England und das Harrying of the North gelitten hatten. Malcolm starb bei einem dieser Überfälle 1093. Nach seinem Tod begannen die normannischen Herrscher Englands ihre Einmischung in das schottische Königreich, die beeinflusst waren durch Malcolms Überfälle und seinen Versuch, seinen Nachfolgern einen Anspruch auf den englischen Thron zu verschaffen. Er hatte die Schwester eines einheimischen englischen Thronanwärters geheiratete, Edgar Aetheling, und den meisten Kindern aus dieser Ehe angelsächsische Namen gegeben. Weiterhin hatte er viele englische Adlige unterstützt, auch Edgars selbst, und die englischen Aufstände gegen die normannische Herrschaft unterstützt. 1080 schickte Wilhelm I der Eroberer seinen Sohn zu einer Invasion nach Schottland. Die Truppen kamen bis Falkirk, an der Grenze zwischen Schottland und Lothian, und Malcolm unterwarf sich der Autorität des Königs, wobei er seinen ältesten Sohn Duncan als Geisel auslieferte. Diese Unterwerfung ist möglicherweise der Grund, warum Malcolm seinen letzten beiden Söhnen Alexander und David keine königlichen angelsächsischen Namen gab. Malcolms Nachfolger war sein Bruder Donalbane von Schottland, denn Malcolms Söhne waren noch jung. Doch die Normannen schickten Malcolms Sohn Duncan, um den Thron zu übernehmen. Dazu berichtet die angelsächsische Chronik: * Donnacht ging nach Schottland mit der Hilfe, die er von den Engländern und Franzosen erhalten konnte, und entzog seinem Verwandten Domhnall das Königreich, und wurde als König empfangen. Doch danach versammelten sich einige der Schotten und erschlugen beinahe alle seine Anhänger; und er selbst entkam mit wenigen. Danach wurden sie wieder vereinigt unter der Bedingung, dass er niemals wieder Engländer oder Franzosen in das Land bringen sollte. Duncan wurde im gleichen Jahr, 1094, getötet, und Donalbane übernahm die Herrschaft. Die Normannen schickten einen anderen von Malcolms Söhnen, Edgar, um König zu werden. Die Anglo-normannische Politik funktionierte, denn danach folgten alle schottischen Könige - nicht ohne Widerstand allerdings - nach einem System, das der Primogenitur (Erstgeborenen-Nachfolge) sehr ähnelte, die in der französisch sprechenden Welt genutzt wurde. Die Herrschaft von Edgar und seinem Bruder und Nachfolger Alexander sind gleichermaßen undurchsichtig. Die nennenswerteste Handlung von Edgar war es, ein Kamel (oder vielleicht einen Elefanten) an Muirchertach Ua Briain, Hochkönig von Irland zu schicken. Als Edgar starb, übernahm Alexander die Herrschaft, während sein jüngster Bruder David Prinz von "Cumbria" und Herrscher von Lothian wurde. Normannische Könige: von David I zu Alexander III Die Zeit zwischen der Thronbesteigung von David I von Schottland und dem Tod von Alexander III von Schottland war markiert von Abhängigkeit von und recht guten Beziehungen zu den englischen Königen. Es war auch eine Zeit der Expansion für das schottische Königreich und zeigte eine erfolgreiche Einführung der königlichen Autorität im größten Teil des heutigen Schottland. Es war eine Zeit großer historischer Veränderungen, über die viele Bücher geschrieben wurden, und die ein Teil eines grundsätzlicheren Phänomens ist, das die "Europäisierung von Europa" genannt wurde. Jüngste Werke allerdings, obwohl sie zugeben, dass große Veränderungen stattfanden, besagen, dass es sich auch um eine Zeit großer Kontinuität handelte. Tatsächlich handelt es sich um eine Periode vieler Missverständnisse. Beispielsweise verbreiteten sich die Engländer nicht über die ganzen Lowlands und auch englische Namen taten dies nicht. Sogar noch 1300 verblieben die meisten einheimischen Grafschaften in gälischen Händen, nur ein kleiner Teil war an Männer französischen oder anglo-französischen Ursprungs gegangen. die Normannisierung und Einsetzung königlicher Autorität in Schottland war kein friedlicher Prozess, sondern viel gewalttätiger, als die Normannische Eroberung von England. Zusätzlich dazu waren die schottischen Könige keine Unabhängigen Monarchen, sondern Vasallen des englischen Königs. Die wichtigsten Veränderungen ereigneten sich bei der breiten Erbauung von Burghs, in vielerlei Hinsicht Schottlands erste städtische Einrichtungen; die Französisierung aristokratischer kriegerischer und sozialer Bräuche sowie Erbangelegenheiten; die ent-Schottizierung kirchlicher Institutionen; die Einsetzung königlicher Autorität über den Großteil des heutigen Schottland; und die drastische Kluft an der spitze von der traditionellen gälischen Kultur, so dass nach David I das Königtum der Schotten mehr dem der Engländer und Franzosen ähnelte. Nach David I von Schottland und besonders während der Herrschaft von William I von Schottland fühlten Schottlands Könige sich zwiegespalten, beinahe feindselig gegenüber der Kultur der meisten ihrer Untertanten. Wie Walter of Coventry sagte: Die heutigen Könige von Scotia zählen sich selbst zu Franzosen, in Rasse, Manieren, Sprache und Kultur; sie behalten nur Franzosen in ihrem Haushalt und unter ihren Anhängern, und haben die Schotten Gälen nördlich des Forth zu bloßer Knechtschaft reduziert. Die Zwiespältigkeit der Könige glich in einem gewissen Maß der ihrer Untertanen. Nach der Gefangennahme von William I in Alnwick 1174 wandten sich die Schotten gegen die englisch- und französisch sprechenden Untertanten ihres Königs. Der Widerstand gegen die schottischen Könige dieser Zeit war tatsächlich stark. Das erste Ereignis war vermutlich der Aufstand von Oengus of Moray, dem Mormaer of Moray, dessen Niederschlagung zur Kolonialisierung von Moray führte, durch franko-flämische und anglo-französische Adlige. Die Rebellionen zogen sich durch das ganze 12. bis ins 13. Jh. Die wichtigsten Widerstandskämpfer waren Somhairle Mac Gillie Brighdhe, Fergus of Galloway, Gille Brigte of Galloway und Harald Maddadsson, zusammen mit zwei verwandten Gruppen, die heute als die MacHeths und Meic Uilleim bekannt sind. Die letzteren behaupteten, von König Duncan II von Schottland abzustammen, durch seinen Sohn William, und rebellierten, um den schottischen Thron für sich selbst zu erhalten. Die Bedrohung war so groß, dass die Schottische Krone nach dem Sieg über die MacWilliams 1230 die öffentliche Hinrichtung des neugeborenen Mädchens anordneten, die die letzte MacWilliam war. Viele dieser Widerstandskämpfer arbeiteten zusammen und erhielten Unterstützung von Regionen, so weit entfernt wie Irland und die Isle of Man. Gegen Ende des 12. Jh. hatten die Schottischen Könige die Autorität und die Fähigkeit erhalten, gälische Adlige außerhalb ihres früheren Herrschaftsbereiches zu kontrollieren. Diese Erfolge halfen bei der Expansion in die skandinavisch regierten Gebiete im Westen, wie die Hebriden. Während der Herrschaft von Alexander III von Schottland waren die Schotten in einer starken Position, die es ihnen ermöglichte, die Überreste in der westlichen See zu annektieren, was sie 1266 mit dem Vertrag von Perth taten. Die Eroberung des Westens und die Annektierung der Grafschaft Galloway bedeuteten, dass sich während der sogenannten Normannischen Periode die Anzahl der gälisch Sprecher unter der Herrschaft des schottischen Königs erhöhte, möglicherweise sogar verdoppelte. Es waren die Gälen und gälisierten Krieger des neuen Westens, und die Macht, die sie boten, die es König Robert I the Bruce ermöglichte, siegreich nach den Schottischen Unabhängigkeitskriegen hervor zu gehen, die bald nach dem Tod von Alexander III begannen. Kategorie:Schottland